


Bonding

by SoriSeeraKyra



Series: Making an Empress [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: It's nice to get to know your husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also posted on Tumblr

It surprised you how warm he was. You weren’t sure why you thought he would have been cold like some sort of lizard but you were wrong. The weight of his head resting on your lap had become something familiar. During his various breaks or times when he was extremely frustrated he would come back to your shared room and allow you to thread your fingers in his hair. Running your hand through his thick soft black mane was as soothing to him as it was to you. Both of your breathing seemed to synch up in the silence of the room. It was during these times when the both of you stopped mentally pushing against each other, right now there was no reason for him to pry into your mind and no reason for you to keep him out. It was nice.

As you shifted on the bed to allow for your legs to become more comfortable he let out a sigh and you tensed, worried that you had disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. You shuddered and nearly let out a groan when you felt a bare hand run down your leg over your dress. It seemed silly that such a light touch would elicit such a reaction from you, but touch was new. Aside from sleeping, there was rarely a time when he didn’t have his mask and gloves on. 

“Huxs’ soldiers are incompetent.”

Ah, General Hux. It should have been of no surprise to you that he was the reason that your husband had decided to come and relax, he was often the reason. Aside from the perceived insubordination of a few storm troopers (of which Hux was usually the cause), the General was probably the biggest factor in the bonding you and your husband had recently engaged in. To a lesser extent Supreme Leader Snoke was also contributing factor, after all it was he who gave Hux his position and authority. 

“Was your ship delayed again?” You question moving a strand of hair out of his face.

“No,” he mumbles, “The fact that they have not found the map yet is delaying the mission.”

“Perhaps it would be best to refocus your energy.”

“On?”

“The Knights of Ren could be used to help you locate the map or the Jedi.”

Kylo looked up at you frowning, “My Knights aren’t errand boys.”

“Perhaps,” you hummed not as fazed by his anger as you should have been, “but I was merely suggesting you use people who are much more skilled and loyal to you rather than Huxs’ soldiers.”

Dark eyes search yours before looking up at the ceiling,“I would do so if it didn’t seem like I was capitulating to him.”

This was new too. The recent intimacy had opened two new facets of your relationship, he started to express his insecurities and the small suggestions that you made seemed to carry more weight. Your connection to the force wasn’t so strong that you were able to change his thoughts, but being a diplomat’s daughter you knew which words would best soothe his anger or refocus his attention.

“That’s absurd,” you say purposefully chuckling, “what need would you have to capitulate?”

“None,” he grunted. “However, he will interpret that way, he will think that he can control me.”

“If he believes that he can control you then he is a fool.”

The smirk that crossed his full pink lips made your heart flutter. You knew that it would make him happy to hear your compliment but you weren’t expecting to be so pleased with his glee.

“You are right. But I won’t involve the knights. A more hands on approach is most likely what is needed.”

“That is a wonderful idea,” you say as a small smile come across your lips. Being brave you allowed your hand that had been running through his hand to run down the side of his face. The pounding of your heart increased and you could hear its beat ringing in your ears. Kylo narrowed his eyes slightly, not in anger but in slight confusion but he didn’t pull away from you. The intimacy of these slight touches was new for the both of you.

Timid knocking rang through the room.

“My Lord?” A muffled voice called, “General Hux is calling for your presence on the bridge.”

Kylo did not respond, instead he kept eye contact with you. Removing your hand from his face you reinforced the mental wall that had weakened during these quiet moments. This time, the narrowing of his eyes was done out of annoyance. The moment of closeness gone and the push and pull of your relationship had returned.

Moving so quickly that he almost hit you in the face, he stood and retrieved his helmet and gloves. Slipping his accessories on he turned his back to you and the feeling of dread returned. Flexing his fingers, he straightened his back and the commander of the base had returned.

“I hope that you are successful today,” you state demurely. 

“There is no need for hope, my success is guaranteed.”

He makes long strides over to the door, robes billowing behind him from the forcefulness of his walk. You almost cock your head in confusion when you seem him pause at the door.

“Wait for me, I’m going to join you for dinner.”

Even through the vocal distortion, the tone that he uses makes your cheeks flush with heat.

“O-Of course.”


End file.
